


Before It All

by simpingfordavestrider



Series: Things Built on Trust Should Not be Trusted Themselves [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 chapters 8ecause i like sylvia and wanna develop jackson a lil, 8ut yeah, Fluff without Plot, Fun, No Plot/Plotless, Prequel, author has feelings, hold on let me add my favorite tag, i can’t tag in general to 8e fair, i don’t know how royalty works fuck you, i don’t know how to tag on original works lmao, i guess may8e uhh, i just wanted to make a prequel of jackson and sylvia as kids so, might add more oc’s, there we go 8a8ey, there we go there’s the tag, this is just like to motivate me to make in fandom works so, this is like... a prequel ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingfordavestrider/pseuds/simpingfordavestrider
Summary: this is like a prequel type thing to It’s Reached The End, Brother lmao
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Things Built on Trust Should Not be Trusted Themselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103564





	Before It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just.. just tag. yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to build their personalities a lil so

Sylvia rushes through the tall grass on the hills, a laugh bursting as she jumped a log and twirled in the crisp morning air. 

Sylvia adored mornings. Breakfast, the dew on the grass, and the sun casting new warmth everywhere just made it perfect. She glanced quickly behind her to see a tired Jackson trudging after her. She stopped for a second, her dress blowing slightly in the air, waiting for him to catch up. 

Unlike her, Jackson didn’t like mornings very much. She didn’t know why, and she never felt bothered much to ask. He went along with her morning walks though, and it was always fun in the end. 

She took the few extra leaps back to him, tapped him lightly on the nose with a “tag!” before racing off.

“Hey that’s not fair! I wasn’t ready and I’m tired Via!” Jackson yelped unhappily, grumbling as he took after her. While it was true he didn’t enjoy the morning sun, he was very competitive and wasn’t letting her get away with that.

“Shouldn’t have let your guard down then!” Sylvia shouted back, winking cheekily and picking up speed. 

Jackson was more agile and precise, which made it easier for him to catch up to her. He quickly tapped her shoulder before abruptly turning around and bolting back the way they came.

“Jack, that’s not fair come back here!” Sylvia whined, going back after him. 

If you were looking down from the heavens, you would see two young people playing tag, which is quite obvious. But if you looked closer, you would notice that the more masculine of the two was tired and squinting away from the sun. You would notice that the one in the dress was practically glowing in the sun, head tilted toward the clouds in joy. You would note that they’re practically opposites in nature.

But you would also note that they’re both having lots of fun, and being children, as they are.


End file.
